Rainy Day
by tippyroo
Summary: When the Hummer's arockin'...


Rainy Day

Rating: R, because it's about time we had some new E/C smut around here.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, though they named a sexual position after me in the December issue of Cosmo…I don't know how I feel about that.

A/N: Okay, it's high time all of us over at the E/C board had some new porn to read, so here it is people! If there's anything wrong with it (which I'm fairly sure there will be), blame it on the medication I've been taking. In fact, blame the whole story on the medication, really, I'm just a normal person who doesn't ever go around writing porny stories about fictional TV characters…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh hurriedly packed the evidence in the back of the hummer, wanting to finish before the storm clouds that were gathering overhead began pouring rain on them. _Of course it would rain today_, she thought, _I'm wearing a white tee-shirt and I left my jacket at the lab. _She shoved the last of it in and slammed the back shut, motioning to Eric who was questioning a witness. Eric nodded back at her and excused himself from the witness, handing the guy his card.

"Let's hurry up and get put of here before I get wet", Calleigh mumbled as she climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle.

Eric smirked from the driver's side, giving her a suggestive look, "I wouldn't mind seeing you get wet"

She gave him a flirtatious look as he started the engine, "You wish"

He chuckled as they pulled out onto the main road, the first tentative drops of rain began spattering the windshield, quickly evolving into a thundering downpour. They were about halfway back to the lab when they heard a loud popping noise and felt the hummer swerving slightly to the right.

"Flat tire", Eric announced, pulling over into an empty park and ride lot.

Calleigh sighed, "Fantastic". She glanced over and noticed Eric looking at her expectantly, "What?"

"Uh, do you know how to change a tire?"

Calleigh starred at him in disbelief, "Eric, there is no way you don't know how to change a tire"

He just shrugged, "I missed a few days in shop class"

She glared at him, "You have _got_ to be kidding me"

He grinned, "Sorry Cal, I guess you're going to have to get wet after all"

"Don't think you're not helping me", she got out of the car, slamming the door and he chuckled and shook his head before following suit. By the time they'd gotten the spare on it was raining even harder, and they were both completely soaked. They scrambled quickly back into the Hummer, but once inside, Eric took a moment to stare at Calleigh, her hair was a wavy mess, she was smudged with dirt, and her shirt had gone completely see-through. She looked _hot_.

Calleigh seemed oblivious to the effect she was having on him, "Why aren't you starting the engine? I'm freezing."

"I can see that", he grinned, looking at her nipples.

She rolled her eyes, "So start the fucking car Eric"

"Calm down Cal, there are other ways to warm up, you know", he raised his eyebrows

She didn't look amused, "Oh right Eric, I'm so hot for you now that you've just made me change a tire in the pouring rain"

"Let me make it up to you", he had that suggestive look on his face again.

"Eric," Calleigh sighed, "Now? You choose _now_ to make your move? On the side of the road, in the pouring rain, in the Hummer?"

He shrugged, "I'm a guy Calleigh, and seeing you change a tire in the rain, in a white shirt may have been the sexiest thing I've ever seen"

She raised her eyebrow, "Eric, if you want to get some in the back seat of this Hummer, you're going to have to do better than that"

He chuckled and leaned across the Hummer, placing his left hand on the back of her neck and pulling her in for a heated kiss, parting her lips and slipping his tongue into her mouth. After several moments Calleigh pulled back, her cheeks red and her breathing a bit ragged, "Okay, that's a good start"

Eric grinned and kissed her again, more deeply this time. Calleigh moaned softly and let Eric pull her over so she was straddling his lap.

"You know," he panted between kisses, "you're cold, we should really get you out of those wet clothes"

She smiled and gave him another kiss before sitting up and slowly peeling her soaked tee-shirt up and over her head and dropping it onto the floor of the passenger seat. Eric licked his upper lip, his hands resting on her hips as she teasingly slid her bra straps down her shoulders, "So, do you think you can warm me up?", she asked, reaching behind her back to unhook it.

Eric was too distracted to answer her as the small, lacy piece of material fell away, revealing Calleigh's perfect breasts. She leaned back into him, bringing her lips to his and Eric responded, running his hands up her body to skim the sides of her breasts, eliciting a shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature. Calleigh ground her pelvis against his erection, making him groan and yanked his shirt over his head. They both sighed when she pressed her bare chest to his for the first time, and Eric kissed down her neck to her collar bone, finally bringing his hands up to cup her breasts.

"Eric", she whispered against his ear, "Let's move this to the back seat"

He realized that he wouldn't be able to get her jeans off in the cramped space of the front, so he sighed, pulling back from her for a moment and helped her as they scrambled into the more spacious back cargo area.

"Thank goodness the department sprung for Hummers", Calleigh smiled as Eric enthusiastically went back to playing with her breasts, this time moving one of his hands and replacing it with his mouth. She moaned and arched up to him and he slid his hands down to work on getting her out of her pants. Within seconds flat he had her completely naked underneath him and he gave her a devilish grin before bringing his mouth to her other breast and letting his hand trail down her smooth body, exploring soft curves and planes before eventually finding the warm, moist area between her legs.

"Uhhh Eric", she murmured, her fingers tightening in his short hair as he gingerly dipped two fingers into her, searching for the touch that would make her gasp. It didn't take long for him to find it and he decided that his new discovery deserved more investigation. He moved his mouth down her body, stopping to kiss her bellybutton and one of her hips before settling his head between her legs.

Calleigh whimpered softly as he leaned in and licked at her, gently at first, but increasing in speed as her moans gained in volume. She bucked her hips up and he slid a hand under her lower back to bring her closer to him, as he slipped his tongue in more deeply, driving her closer to the edge until she was shuddering and calling out his name in pleasure. Eric slowly made his way back up her body, leaving kisses as he went and Calleigh greeted him with a breathless smile when he finally reached her lips, "You're very good at that Eric", she murmured after another lust-filled kiss

He gave her a cocky look and she rolled her eyes, running her hands down his muscular chest until she reached the button of his pants. She hastily undid it, along with his fly and he helped her get them off, his boxers joining them on the floor a moment later. As soon as Eric was naked, Calleigh pushed him back against the seat and climbed into his lap, lowering herself slowly onto him, and enjoying his groan when he was completely inside of her. He held her in place for a moment, not wanting things to escalate too quickly, but after a heartbeat Calleigh began slowly rocking on him without his consent and he drew in a sharp breath, trying to keep himself from ruining his first sexual encounter with the woman he'd pining after for four years. After he'd regained some semblance of control he began thrusting up to meet her and Calleigh tightened around him in response, obviously enjoying his actions.

He watched intently as her breasts bounced with their movements, leaning in to lick at on of her nipples again.

"God Eric", she cried

He could tell she was close and he pulled her upped body against him, holding her and rocking into her more deeply as she came around him, sending him crashing after her.

Calleigh lay against him for a while, letting her heart rate slow and Eric kissed her ear gently, "Are you okay Cal?"

She chuckled softly, "Ask me again when I can remember how to breathe"

He laughed, "Can I tell you a secret?"

She pulled back slightly and narrowed her eyes at him, "What?"

He smiled at her sheepishly, "I know how to change a tire"


End file.
